Anakin, Obi-Wan and our heroes vs. Dark Ahsoka
This is the scene where Anakin, Obi-Wan and our heroes duel Dark Ahsoka Tano in Altar of Mortis. Ryan, Meg (EG) and Anakin head to the tower Ryan Heretic: There! Meg Griffin (EG): Let's go, guys. Ryan Heretic: mind I hope my sister is okay. go on as they see Ahsoka Meg Griffin (EG): Look. There she is. Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka, Ahsoka! Ryan Heretic: Sister, I'm so glad that we have found ya. Dark Ahsoka: Or, did I, find you, brother? Ryan Heretic: What? Of course you found us, sis. We need to get out of here. opens her eyes Dark Ahsoka: He's right. Right about everything. You must join him. He only wants what's best for the universe. Anakin Skywalker: Hey, what's wrong with you? Dark Ahsoka: Always with criticism, Master. Never really believing in me, trusting me. Well, I don't need you anymore. Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka, Ahsoka listen to me. He has done something to you. Meg Griffin (EG): He's right, Ahsoka. Your brother wouldn't want you to do this. He is becoming what you became. Neither of these are you. Dark Ahsoka: Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have. He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, he will join your enemies. And he will kill me. chuckles Heretic gasps as his eyes turn yellow, knowing he had become ?? Anakin Skywalker: We won't let him. Dark Ahsoka: Then you will be forced to kill me. her lightsaber Ryan Heretic: Not on my watch, sister. his lightsaber (EG) is worried Meg Griffin (EG): Um.... Are Ryan's eyes suppose to change colour? Anakin Skywalker: That doesn't look good. start fighting each other Meg Griffin (EG): What is happening? and Ahsoka lock blades Ryan Heretic: You're so young, overconfident, foolish! Dark Ahsoka: Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that! continue fighting as we cut inside the tower as Obi-Wan, the Daughter and our heroes confront the Son Son: Sister, what a pleasant surprise. around And you brought friends. Janja: What did you do? Son: Do? Daughter: Mac is turning into Scar. Did you give him that scar? Son: The last time I ran into him, he told me how he got his scar, thanks to the Garthim Master. Jasiri: SkekUng? Makuu: And what about your father? Did you kill him? Son: He is just so selfish, and was taking too long to die, so I've decided to move things along. Now, why are you here? Daughter: I won't let you leave this planet. Son: You will not be strong enough to keep me here. Jasiri: She isn't alone, dark Force user. Son: What makes you think that, my dear? Kion: Because of Uncle Mac's brother and Ahsoka's master. Son: Are you referring your friends, the Chosen Ones? You might want to check up on them. They're a little preoccupied by now. Mac Grimborn: We could go and help them. Kion: Till the Pride Lands' end... The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! and our heroes go as we cut back to the fight Meg Griffin (EG): We have to do something! her lightsaber then locks blades with them Meg Griffin (EG): The Son's divided you! Ryan Heretic: Lies! All lies! She betrayed me! Dark Ahsoka: You betrayed me first! Meg Griffin (EG): Stop fighting, or the dark side will consume you! clash as Obi-Wan and our heroes arrive Dark Ahsoka: Another Jedi? Finally, a challenge. Ryan Heretic: to our heroes You will not stand in my way! Ahsoka jumps in Kion: What is up with Ryan? He went all Darth Madman on her. Anakin Skywalker: We need your help! Kiara: Don't worry. I have a plan. the dagger Meg Griffin (EG): What's that? Obi-Wan Kenobi: It can kill the Son. Chungu: He who wields the blade will be able to control the Son. Meg Griffin (EG): Good idea. Dark Ahsoka: voice Ugh! Where did you get that?! Cheezie: Uh-oh! Meg Griffin (EG): "Uh-oh" is right. Rarity: What did Ryan and Ahsoka become and what exactly did we miss? Janja: It's like they're real enemies. Ryan Heretic: What? Did you? Just say? is scared Janja: Candice's voice Meep. behind Mac Meg Griffin (EG): Ryan, listen to me, if you don't stop, you would end up like Scar or Zira. Ryan Heretic: How dare you compare them to me?! Dark Ahsoka: Give it to me! Meg Griffin (EG): Just you try, Snips. is angered when Meg (EG) called her that Chungu: She's gonna get it now! Cheezie: Just don't give in to anger, Ryan! Ryan Heretic: Force me! reasons with him Mac Grimborn: Ryan, the Son's using you! Ryan Heretic: Why should I believe in your lies? Mac Grimborn: Because it's true. Ryan Heretic: You really think I'd believe that? then fights Ahsoka and got her laying on the floor Ryan Heretic: Time for you to pay for betraying me, sister. raises his lightsaber, ready to kill Ahsoka when... Mac Grimborn: Ryan! like Kyle from South Park STOOOOP!!!!! stops at his words Ryan Heretic: What? Mac Grimborn: The Son lied to you. He is the one who made you into a Sith. felt depressed by his words Ryan Heretic: Oh, no. What have I become? Meg Griffin (EG): You became corrupted with the dark side. I think you should let Ahsoka live. Ryan Heretic: If I let her live, she would kill me for ignoring her. Meg Griffin (EG): Please. Twilight Sparkle: She is your sister and that dagger is the thing we need, if we need to put an end to the Son, but we can't do it without you. sighs and lowers his lightsaber down in depression Ryan Heretic: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have been a fool to you. Kion: Ryan, it's okay. feels glad to hear Kion say that Ryan Heretic: Thanks, Kion. Meg Griffin (EG): I hope you can wield this fancy dagger, my boyfriend. And the yellow do match my lightsaber. Ryan Heretic: Thanks. Dark Ahsoka: Fight me! Duel me! Ryan Heretic: Why, sis? If you attack me, I would defend myself. Killing you is not the Jedi way. gets angered by his words Dark Ahsoka: Isn't it?! turns to Mac Dark Ahsoka: Accept your destiny, and together, we will destroy Scar. Ryan Heretic: Don't! scar is bugging him as Ahsoka gets up on her feet Mac Grimborn: Never! I will never be Scar! Dark Ahsoka: Then you will be forced to fight like him! pulls out her lightsabers and is about to kill Mac when Ryan blocks it Ryan Heretic: I can't let you do that. I may be on the dark side, but I can resist it. Dark Ahsoka: So be it. then attacks him, blocking his every strike and attack lock blades Cutter: That looks unwell. Ryan Heretic: I don't have to fight you, Sister. locks blades with him Dark Ahsoka: And now, the student will kill the master. Including my brother. Ryan Heretic: Mother. ignites his lightsabers Meg Griffin (EG): Stop this! Ryan Heretic: Sister, listen. Even though you want to do is right and to fight me, I do love you as my sister, as I am still your brother. feels shocked by her brother's kind words Dark Ahsoka: What? Ryan Heretic (Shadow Ryan): I can't judge you for everything you've done. I guess that deep inside you are the same sister that way since I met you. Dark Ahsoka: surprised You... You what?! Ryan Heretic (Shadow Ryan): I know you are a bit confused. But like you, I feel more like myself then I look. Kovu would know that message the Son told me. He said, if you don't join him, he will kill me. chuckles Meg Griffin (EG): Wait. Ryan can’t die from a message. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Ryan I won't let him, Ryan. Bunga: No way! The Son can't do that! Can he? Ryan Heretic: What else you think he would do? Have you tire me and my Shadow sister to the end? Mac Grimborn: What's going on? Ryan Heretic: whispering Don't worry. I am pretending to be evil. You might think me and my Shadow sister, Ahsoka Tano are sadly frienemies. Mac Grimborn: Right. Twilight Sparkle: But Mac's scar. Meg Griffin (): Here. [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes